kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Er114 Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator
The Ideal is a "strategic weapon" mech produced and operated by the Dorssia Military Pact Federation and are the reason how they are able to face the numerically superior ARUS. It is a highly versatile machine that can be used in the air or space and has a wide variety of differing equipment that can be easily installed on the shoulder "wings" and/or replacing the arms; thus making it an "All Purpose, All Range, Mecha" that can be easily change to suit the needs of the mission strategy. There are even custom units for commanders and ace pilots. The Dorssian army takes pride in their Ideal [Blume] variant for it's ability to establish bridgeheads with its unparalleled firepower. The Kirschbaum was created from using the technology of the Ideal and augmenting it with technology analyzed from the captured Valvrave II; the Kirschbaum can be considered the successor to the Ideal. Known Weapons *'Claw Arm' : The apparent standard weapon of the Ideal, a four fingered claw (two long placed vertically with shorter ones for the sides) built around a beam cannon. The arm is can be rocket propelled to a target while still being attached to the rest of the arm by a wire. These appear to have the ability to maneuver on their own when launched. Ranged *'Beam Cannon' : Appears to be built from the Ideal's original claw arm, the claw itself is removed and extra parts are added to the cannon increasing its size. *'Arm Cannon' : A long, triangular barrel weapon of unknown type, it has 3 box-like containers side-by-side underneath at the back end of the weapon. *'Long-Range Beam Cannon' : A long barreled weapon that is installed onto the wings of the Ideal, it has enough firepower to cause notable damage to a module. It is attached to the wings of the Ideal in as a pair, one on each wing. *'Multi-Lasers' : Can be found on the outside of the main thruster, the Large Missile Launcher, and on circular armature attached the outside of the wings. Each on is a box-like object with a squarish panel, consisting of two hexagons, pops out from the device and reveals four round laser emitters, one at each cardinal point of the square's sides. Missiles *'Micro Missiles' : A cylindrical missile launcher that has curved panels that open up together like a spiral to fire numerous homing missiles. Can be attached to the Arm or wings, with the arm version having a beam cannon with similar firepower to the Claw Arm. *'Sub-munition Missiles' : A rectangular missile launcher that uses long missiles that release multiple smaller missiles to swarm the target. It is attached to the arms the sides are covered in many Multi-Laser weapons. The missile fires smaller missiles like a Roman Candle that chase Splicer fighters. The launcher's sides are covered in Multi-Laser weapons. *'Needle Missile' : Equipped to the wings of the Ideal, these pointed missiles seem to be for heavy targets. Miscellaneous *'Magnetic Attachment Boomerangs' : The launchers for this electromagnetic weapon are attached to the shorter fingers of the Claw Arm. *'Waffe Pole' : A docking arm that appears to be able to store eight or twelve Unmanned Waffes for the Ideal's use. *'Large Claws' : Very briefly seen in episode 9, these armatures are larger than the standard claws of the Ideal and have a spike in the middle of it's claws instead. They are mounted onto the shoulder wings. *'Giant Drill' : Replacing the main thruster, this massive drill can burrow through a Module and release poison gas. *'Artificial Sun' : A much smaller version of what is found in a Dyson Sphere, these were used in conjunction with modified unmanned Waffes in Cains strategy to capture the Valvraves by overheating them. It is attached to the main thruster. Special Features ;*Head Escape-Craft ;*Unmanned Waffe Control System Trivia *The Ideal is similar to the MA-05R Big Ruf Mobile Armor from the Gundam Franchise, it's regular claw arms are similar to the Heavy Claw Arms of the AMX-002 Neue Ziel as well. *The proper pronunciation of Ideal seems to be based on German. External Links *Ideal-class on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Mecha